Blood Red Wings
by Eternity's Heir
Summary: The Reikai Detectives are called to Koenma's office, he tells them that they have a new teammate. But what does this teammate have to do with Kurama and Geniki's pasts? And why is Lord Enma (Koenma's father) back from his very long trip, plus Hiei takin


This is my first Yu Yu fan fic, I hope you all enjoy! A/N: ..... mentally talking Read and Review!

Blood Red Wings

Chapter 1 The New Mission

A lone figure with long red hair is sitting on a hill staring at the sunset. A short figure with black and white 'spiked' hair appears next to him. The red head looks up, "Hello Hiei, what brings you here?"

Hiei at being the same height of the red head when he was sitting looks over at him and says, "Kurama, the little toddler wants you and everyone else in his office ASAP..." with that he vanishes leaving Kurama with a very confused look on his face.

"Hm...I wonder what it could be...." he stands up, stretches and goes to find his friends Yusuke and Kuwabara.

One hour later the three appear in the toddler's office. Yusuke is the first to speak,

"Koenma! What the hell do you want now?!" Kurama turns to the boy with very slicked black hair.

"Now it's okay Yusuke just calm down." but he is interrupted when Yusuke yells,

"Who the hell are you?!" at the figure behind the desk. The figure looks at them with much interest. 

A voice came from behind them. "He is my father Lord Enma of Reikai...." The three turn around abruptly as Yusuke yells,

"Your father?!" Koenma nodds, then Kurama asks Koenma,

"Koenma - Sama, Hiei - kun came to me and said that you wanted us to come here for some reason...is your father being home the reason why?" Koenma looks at the three,

"No it's not...." he walks past them and to his father's desk; for the first time the three notice that he is in his teenage form. 

Kuwabara asks, "Well then what is the reason why you called us here?"

Koenma slowly looks at them and says. "I have a mission for you guys...."

Yusuke yells "Well get on with it!"

Koenma glares at the teenage boy, "You have a new teammate...."

At this Kuwabara yells "You called us all up here just to tell us that we had a new teammate?!"

Koenma nods.

Suddenly Kurama asks "Where's Hiei?"

"Yeah...were is that shrimp anyway?" Kuwabara says while looking around.

Enma then speaks "Hiei is on a mission for me right now....he will be back later...young fox....no need to worry...."

Kuwabara and Yusuke stare back and forth from Kurama to Enma with confused faces.

As Kurama stared at the lord thinking does he know.....but how....

Koenma then breaks the silence by continuning, "Yes, you have a new teammate...her name is..." "Her! you mean it's a girl?!" Kuwabara yells.  
Koenma nods, "Yes it's a girl...her name is..."

"Oh my god! Urameshi did you hear that we're getting a girl for a teammate!"

Yusuke then yells at Kuwabara. "You stupid baka, shut up! So Koenma can tell us about her!"

"Make me!" While the two are yelling, Kurama moves closer to Koenma.

"Sir...my I ask what her name is?"

The prince replies, "Yes, her name is Misoka Haruyama, she is 16 years old, has the power of ice, she will be starting at your school tomorrow. Any questions?"

"What's her name?" Kuwabara asks.

"I just said that but you were to busy fighting!" Koenma yells at the carrot top.

Kurama chuckes and shakes his head, "Her names Misoka."

"Thanks Kurama..." Yusuke mutters. 

"So we have a new teammate, what's the mission?" Kuwabara asks in a tired voice.

"The mission is to first train her then once that's over with I'll tell you guys the rest...."

"Why don't you just tell us now?!" Yusuke yells.

"Because I don't want to tell you yet!"

"That seems kinda odd...what are you hiding?" Yusuke asks as he moves closer to the prince.

Kurama steps in front of him, "Now Yusuke, If he doesn't want to tell us then that's his decision, don't get upset."

Yusuke snorts and looks away.

Kuwabara asks, "Can we go now?"

Koenma nods then turns to Kurama. "Show Misoka around school tomorrow and stuff like that, then after school bring her here....and come prepared to spend to weekend here," he turns to face the others, " all of you...."

"NANI?! Why do we have to stay the weekend?" Kuwabara yells.

"Because you have to help her train!" Koenma yells back.

Kurama then cuts in, "Well if that's all I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon....." with that he disappears leaving all of his companions with confused looks on their faces.

"Um…that was weird...and I thought Kuwabara wanted to leave...." Yusuke says softly, the other two nod as Enma spoke.

"It was great meeting all of you, give my reguards to the fox and I shall see you all tomorrow...." He then stands up, bows and leaves the room. Koenma sighs "He's gone...."

"You don't like your old man?" Kuwabara asks.

"I do...it's just he makes me very tense..." the prince replies as Hiei appears in the doorway.

"Kurama already leave?" The three turned to the short fire demon.

"Yeah.. he has" Yusuke mutters.

"Oh…where's Lord Enma?"

Koenma looks at Hiei, "He just left...why do you ask?"

"Nothing that concerns you, " With that the little fire demon leaves. The three stare at the spot where he just was. 

After a few moments Kuwabara mutters, "It's almost midnight in Ningenkai...lets go home...." "Right..." Yusuke says. 

"See you guys tomorrow." Koenma says as the two yawn and disappear.

End Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
